


Ghost

by Nemodye



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemodye/pseuds/Nemodye
Summary: this is a story about my oc in the free lancer project with her own AI and everything. she and north are together but its not a big part of the story





	1. Chapter 1

Chap. 1- Ghost  
“Tex you can’t do that! You know we have to work together, you’re my partner.” Tex rolled her eyes at me. “You aren’t my mom. The only reason I did that was to save your life, you should be grateful.” My eyes went wide with anger and shock. She tried to save me? Bull shit, she had tried to get me killed. If she hadn’t done what she had, I would have a broken collar bone and a cut over my eye.  
“Your little stunt could have gotten me killed!” I yelled my voice finally breaking from the very beginning she had always been trying to get me killed or just out of her way. I was always just trying to help. I knew she didn’t like me, I knew it was only a madder of time before I broke. What had I done to make her so pissed at me?  
I sat in my room listening to my music softly still unsure what to do about Tex. She couldn’t keep doing this, she couldn’t keep just going on her own. It doesn’t work that way. I was the sniper and she was supposed to wait for me. She’s going to get herself killed one day. I sighed a bit and looked over at my helmet on the floor. “I hate that stupid thing.” I mumbled to myself. I felt my AI come on and pop in front of me. I still wasn’t use to that.  
“Hey ghost, how’s it going?” I asked with a smile. Ghost looked at me and shrugged a bit. She still didn’t talk a lot, I guess I was scary looking. “What happened?” she asked softly. I sighed a bit. “Well the mission I went on caused me a few more problems than I want it to.” She nodded sighing a bit. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be more help.” I sighed and sat up before smiling at her. “You were great help. I could have died without you.”  
She smiled a bit before looking at the door as it opened to North. I blushed a bit looking down. “I know I shouldn’t yell at her but she got me hurt you can’t tell me I shouldn’t have done anything.” He sighed a bit and looked at ghost as she walked over to theta. “You shouldn’t have but she’s hard headed so it might get through to her.” He went and sat next to me. “They seem to like each other.” ghost and theta talked to each other.  
I nodded a bit. “Yea they like each other.” I smiled and leaned on north as he put an arm around me, pulling me closer to him. He smiled and pushed my white hair back. I smiled at him kissing his cheek softly. “I like you a lot north.” He smiled widely, I looked into his beautiful blue eyes. They pulled me in and keep me there in his embrace. His blonde hair stuck in its messy look. I ran my fingers though his hair making his grunt in pleasure.  
He smiled at me kissing my forehead. “Things will be ok.” He got up and walked out shutting the door behind him. I looked at ghost, who seemed happier than she had been. “I missed theta.” She blinked away. I sighed and laid down my nightclothes making me feel warm and fuzzy. I pulled my blanket up and tried to fall asleep.  
An hour later I got up and put on my shoes before walking out, unable to sleep with ghost talking in her sleep. I started to walk around before going to the kitchen getting some hot milk with sugar. I sat down with my mug of milk and watched the window. I missed rain, floating around in space makes a person miss the little things of earth like rain.  
“It’s pretty.” I jumped looking over to see York. “Oh hey York. Yea it’s nice, I just kind of wish it was rain. I miss the rain.” He chuckled a bit his smile sweet and caring. “Yea rain once and a whole would be nice. So why are you up?” I sighed a bit before looking into my mug of, now warm, milk. “I don’t know. I just couldn’t sleep. Ghost likes to talk in her sleep.” York nodded a bit and looked at his coffee. “Yea theta does that sometimes but you get used to it. What does ghost do anyway, I know she makes you see well. Even better than your helmet it seems.” I smiled a bit.  
“Yea she does. I haven’t been able to see this well since before I joined. I like it, means I can be a better team mate.” York smiled softly. “Good, you’re the best sniper here next to Wyoming.” He laughed a bit, I laughed with him a smile bright over my face. “Get some sleep we have a big mission tomorrow.” I nodded and looked down. “Yea a big mission can’t wait.”  
The ship shook as we started to fly, I gripped the restraints holding us so we didn’t get hurt. It was my first big mission since I had gotten my AI and I was fucking terrified. North sat next to me, his helmet on and his gun in his lap. His purple armor with green trim was dirty from how many times he had gotten beaten up. Carolina started to go over the plan.  
“Wyoming and California you two get to a high place and start taking care while me, wash and York drop down and work our way in. everyone clear?” we all nodded in agreement. I hated when she called me by my code name, California was so stupid sounding. I liked ghost much better. They handed me and Wyoming jet packs. We looked at them before leaving them and running to the door to jump out of. They got us as close as they could to the base before we jumped out into the water.  
We started to swim to shore, he and I had an unspoken competition. We always tried to one up each other even if we knew there was no point to it, we still have to do. We had been like this since the day we had met. In training I always tried to be better than him and only him. I was, most of the time, better than him. We got to the shore and went to our posts. I started to get set up with my sniper rifle looking through the scope looking at all the guys.  
“Wyoming it looks like we have at least 60 guys do there. On three we start.” I put a round in the chamber, hearing Wyoming’s British voice came over my com link. “Ah plenty for each of us.” He said before counting down. “Three, two, one!” he said before he shot his first guy. I shot one before shooting another one. I scratched two marks into the floor before killing three more. I watched the rest of our people land.  
They started to take out people as me and Wyoming helped out as best as we could, each of us marking down each kill we got. Things calmed and I put my rifle away before I jumped down and looked around. Wyoming walked over to me. “Sixteen how many do you have?” I smiled at him I got more than him. “20.” He sighed a bit before walking inside with the others. I pulled out my pistol and waited.  
North fell in line next to me. “Good job, you and ghost make a good time.” Ghost popped out and looked at him “r-really?” he nodded happily. “You did great, you made it so that she could help us out better.” Ghost looked down in embarrassment and started to make fireworks happen. Theta came out and started to do the same thing. “You did great ghost!”  
I smiled and kept walking. The hall was dark and quiet the only sound was our boots hitting the ground as we went deeper into this place. “It’s quiet.” Wash said trying to put noise in the quiet. No one said anything after that, we knew that we shouldn’t be taking at all. I thought about my life before this, before I had become a monkey to the system.  
I had wanted to be a singer, I had wanted to be a person to give money to the people and sing for free for people. Things changed when the war had started and killed off dreams for many people. Good people just wanted a family and a good job. Most people just wanted nothing to do with the war. After a lot of people got drafted, people had to make sure they didn’t get stuck with it.  
We were all the unlucky ones, we were the ones who got pushed into a bad place and left there. We all had to climb out one way or another. Most of us talk about what we will do when we get out but a lot of us know that once we get out we aren’t going to be doing anything. Some of us even wondered if we would stay in contact. We hoped we wouldn’t.  
A shot rang through the silence of the hallway, pain went through my side as I looked to see one of the men standing next to me. His gun was still smoking from the shot he had just put into me. Time seemed to slow down as blood started to come out of suit. My AI said something, I put my gun up and shot the guy in the head. I heard Wyoming say something before I felt North’s arms around me holding me up.  
I started to fall back into his arms, I put a hand to my side wincing a bit. “Get an evac!” Wyoming yelled at wash or someone else, I wasn’t sure. I looked at north, his eyes trained on me as he got me to the ground and laid me down putting more pressure on the wound. He trapped my hand under his, I didn’t mind I couldn’t feel much of anything.  
I felt Wyoming come over next to me and put pressure on another spot. I was shot twice, once in the side the other in the upper stomach. I was going to die if I didn’t get back soon. They knew this, they knew I was going to die if they didn’t do something. I shut my eyes unable to hold them open any more. I needed to rest, I was just so tired. I just needed to rest, just rest.  
Voices spoke around me as my hearing came back as well as my eye sight. I looked around a bit, pain in my body. North and Wyoming where in the room with me in the dull gray room they had for a medical bay. I slowly tried to sit up, only getting about half way before I let out a loud wince and fell back to the bed only causing more pain. North and Wyoming heard me and went over to me, they both gave me a sweet smile. “We’re glad you’re finally up. We we’re worried you weren’t going to wake up.” North said taking my hand softly. “How long was I out?” they both sighed before Wyoming told me. “Two weeks.”  
My eyes went wide, I was out for a long time. I looked down to see I was out of my armor and I had on normal clothes. There was an IV in my arm full of some kind of liquid. The boys sat down on either side of me. Ghost came out and looked at me she seemed happy to see me awake even though I couldn’t see her face.  
“I’m so glad you’re awake!” she said, I smiled at her. “I always bounce back kid. Don’t worry about me ok?” she nodded a bit. “I feel like I failed you. I didn’t let you know about the guy. I could have gotten you killed.” I blinked and laughed a bit. “You didn’t fail me. He came out of nowhere there was no way for you to see him before.”  
The door opened and The Director walked in with his lackey following behind him. They looked at me the director the first to say something. “Glad you’re awake agent California. We were worried about you agent.” I scowled a bit knowing he wasn’t worried he just said that to make me feel better. “Thank you sir.” I said softly looking down a bit not looking him in the eye.  
He nodded and left only coming in to make sure I was still good to keep up the project. I looked at north and sighed a bit. “Are you ok?” I asked giving a worried look. He nodded smiling softly. “Yes I’m fine but you, you’re not so fine.” He kissed my head before petting my hair. “I’ll let you get some sleep.” He got up and went to turn out the light, Wyoming walked out with him turning out the lights all they left.  
I laid there and shut my eyes trying to think about what was going to happen. My mind started to race as I laid there. What if I never got out of here? What if my AI unit became me? What if I died? I didn’t want to die just yet. I wanted to live, I wanted to be part of the team. I got out of bed and ripped the IV’s out and groaned as pain ran through my body. I stumbled to my room as the alarm went off in the medical bay.  
I got in and found my armor on my bed fixed and shined. I slowly put on the grey and black armor before tying back my hair. I put my helmet on and pulled out my guns starting to stock up on anything I had. I looked around as I walked out of my room. I went to Tex’s room and knocked softly before I opened it and went in.  
She stood up and looked at me gun out and ready. “What the hell are you doing in here?” she growled lowly. “I need your help. I’m going out on a mission, the one we didn’t finish.” She lowered her gun and looked around before starting to gather things. “Fine I’ll help you but if you get hurt or can’t do it we leave. Got it?” I nodded and smiled at her softly.  
She gathered her stuff and we left to the hanger. A ship sat ready for the next mission, ready for the next time people needed help. We got in and Tex started it up. We took off and went to the last mission we had. The base of the people who took our stuff. Tex got us close and we landed, we started to run inside. We looked around, Tex was a head of me sneaking around places as I followed her with a limp.  
The pain ran through my body making it hard for me to keep up. My wounds pinched and stretched with every movement. North was going to be mad at me, he told me to rest and I went out to fight some people. Tex looked back at me and sighed a bit. “They’re gone we’re too late. Let’s head back.” I sighed and nodded. We went back to the ship and went home.  
“What the hell do you think you two were doing?!” the Director yelled at us. Tex stood next to me not moving as she listened. The Director looked at me. “It was you who started all of this wasn’t it?” he said more calm before he scowled when I didn’t answer. “Well was it agent?!” he blew up slamming his fists on the desk. I swallowed before speaking. “Yes sir it was. Tex was just taking me to where I wanted to go. She had nothing to do with this.” I said trying to stand tall. Tex looked at me before starting to walk out.  
I walked out of his office sighing. I was on probation for a month, which meant extra training and no missions and I would be moved down the leader board. York and north walked by both looking at me but said nothing. I understood why, I did something that could have cost my life and now I was paying for it. I went to my room and sighed, nothing would ever fix what I had done but I could damn well try.  
Ghost hadn’t come out since we had gotten back and I had noticed my eye sight was getting worse with every passing hour. She was pissed at me and I understood why, right now I didn’t care I just wanted to go to sleep and never come out of my room. I laid down and shut my eyes trying to sleep. Sleep wasn’t coming to me so I got out and walked out to the food court. I sat down and watched the sky, now we were on earth but only for a small time. It wasn’t raining but it was going to latter tonight. I heard York walk up and sit next to me.  
“You know north is upset with you about what you did.” He said softly still not looking at me. “Yes I know I just don’t know what to say to him about it.” I sighed and looked down. “I can’t even get my AI to come out.” He sighed and put a hand on my back. “It’ll be ok we can fix this.” He smiled at me and for the first time in a few weeks I felt a smile creep on to my face. He sighed and patted my back. “I just can’t believe you got Tex to go with you.” I laughed a bit.  
“I just had to give her the right look.” I smiled at him as the clouds broke and it started to rain. I smiled looking at the rain. “I guess I got my wish.” He nodded and went to the chain beside the window and started to pull so the window went up. Rain started to come in making the floor wet and cold. He got to a point we could step out of and we walked out. I looked up at the sky as the rain hit us as we stood there unable to go back inside.  
I watched the sky waiting for my clothes to get soaking wet. It made my wounds feel better than they had so far. My head was clear and I knew what I had to do. York stood next to me with a small smile on his face with his eyes shut. “This is what I wait for when we get back from our missions, this is what I love.” He said softly his voice muffled from the rain. I looked out at the city under us. The lights were just dots out here and there was no noise from the car and the people as they went home or to work or just went to the bars and clubs. This quiet scared me, it would scare anyone.  
We went back inside after a few minutes and shut the window. I went to my room and got into new clothes. I laid down and sighed softly watching the ceiling. “Ghost I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that and I really don’t want you to be mad at me.” I sighed and waited for her to say anything but she didn’t. She was still mad at me. I shut my eyes and went to sleep.  
An alarm woke me making me jump out of bed and grab the first thing I could find to put on. I stuck my head out and looked around as people ran around. We only had the backup lights on so everything was dimmer than normal. The noise of the alarm blocked any other noise. I went back inside and put on my armor, ghost popped out. “What’s going on?” I sighed and looked at her. “I don’t know but we’ll be ok I promise.” I gave a small smile before walking out grabbing my pistol as I did. I followed the people.  
North pulled me to the side and hugged me. “Thank god you’re ok.” I hugged back. “What’s going on?” I asked knowing it was bad if he was worried. “Wyoming had his AI ripped from him, now the guy his back and he’s coming after the people with the AIs.” I looked at him, I didn’t say anything but over the alarm I heard a low growl almost like an animal from another planet. I looked and saw Maine. I sighed a bit just knowing it was him. Sigma came out along with sigma, Wyoming’s AI. My eyes got wide before I turned and started to run.  
North followed me trying to keep up with me. I ran as fast as I could knowing Maine was right behind us. I could hear sigma and his growling. I panted as I stopped and ran into Tex’s room grabbing one of her best weapons. North didn’t follow me in but Maine did. I shook a bit in fear knowing just how strong he really was.  
He looked at me before charging me. “Ghost run everything!” she gasped but did as I told. I went invisible and he was able to go through me. I ran to the other side of the room before he grabbed me by the throat. “M-Maine you don’t have to do this. Please.” He held me up to the sky as he did I kicked him in the gut making him drop me. He suddenly ran to the door and broke the controls so the door was stuck.  
The only way I would get out of this place was dead. I didn’t want to die. He charged at me again and I let out a scream before shooting at him with the shotgun. He grunted but kept going. I got ready for a fight and waited for him. He tried to grab me again but I blocked it. We started to going into a contest of hit and block. Every punch he threw I blocked until he kicked and I went flying into the wall.  
I felt blood drip from my mouth as I sat there trying to get back to my feet. I stumbled and stood before I got punched so hard my helmet went flying off. I looked at him and gave a pleading look. I didn’t want to die not like this. Not to a friend and ally. He grabbed the front of my armor grabbing my AI implant.  
“No!” I screamed as I started to trash around trying to making it hard for him to keep hold of me. He dropped me only scratching the implant before someone came in making him run. I laid there blood coming from my nose and mouth my eyes opened and closed slowly from pain and the fact I had a concoction. Someone ran over to me and started to say my name. I couldn’t hear much and my eye sight was starting to get worse than it had been making it hard for me to see.  
I felt hands on me before I passed out unable to stay awake. I was taken somewhere but the ringing in my ears left and quiet filled my head before I heard a tinny voice. “A-are we g-going to be ok?” I didn’t know ghost. I didn’t know.  
I woke to the same thing I did the last time I was out for a while. I sat up and looked around my head was spinning with a head ache. North looked at me. “I’m glad you’re ok. You have a few broken ribs and a broken nose but you got out ok.” I nodded thinking about ghost trying to hear her voice but I got nothing. “Where is ghost?” I asked softly. North looked down and sighed a bit. “She was damaged in the fight so they took her for a while to fix her up.”  
Tears started to run down my face as I thought about how scared she would be and how much pain she must be in. I missed her I hated not hear what she said when she was asleep. It was like a mother who lost her child to someone. They always say the kids will come back but most of the time they won’t. The kids don’t normally come home from something like this. North took my hand and held it tightly.  
“I know it’s hard without her but she’ll be back, I promise.” He smiled at me softly and I couldn’t help but give a smile back. He leaned over and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. His lips were warm and soft and metaled into mine. The kiss was quick only lasting a few second but it seemed like forever for me. He smiled before getting up to go get me something to eat.  
It had been a while since he had kissed me, we loved each other but we didn’t want to get kicked out because of our love. So we hid it and took joy in the small moments we had together. He soon came back with some food putting the tray in my lap. It was steak and potatoes with carrots and broccoli. It was my favorite and he knew it. I smiled and started to dig in. things would get better with him with me. Things would be OK.


	2. freelancer

Chap. 2 – Freelance  
“What do you mean you lost the AI unit?” I said in a cold an unforgiving voice as I looked at the morons that I was stuck with. Tucker looked at me before sighing. “I mean we set it down, then we looked away for a second and then it was gone. What part of we lost it don’t you understand.” I started to think back to what wash said they were. Loveable idiot I think were the exact words he used. I was going to kill him myself before whatever he was doing killed him. I scowled deeply and took a deep breath trying to calm myself.  
“Get out of my face before I break each one of your bones while telling you which one I was breaking all with a very calm look and voice. When you come back you better have ghost or I will kill all of you.” I said as calm as I could watching them run to the ship. I sat down in the snow putting my head in my hands. I was trying to get her back but every time I got close to having her, she was taken from me once again. I pulled out a flask with a green N on it. I took a swig of the whiskey in it.   
I looked at the N and smiled a bit. The last thing north gave to me before his murder. I sighed a bit and put it back trying not to think about what had happened. Why couldn’t I get him out of my head? It’s not fair that I’m stuck remembering a ghost and wash doesn’t feel anything for them. I just don’t have killing one of our friends on my shoulders.   
The reds walked up and looked at me. “We found the tracker from the AI unit. It’s not far.” Simmons said softly trying not to make me mad or something. I wasn’t quite sure but I got up and went to see the map. I walked into the ship and looked at the map. It was only an hour’s drive from where we were, I could get there and be back by 2:30. I smirked and walked to one of the warthogs gathering what I needed as I went. I got on, Griff walked over to me. “Where are you going aren’t we a team?” he asked with a small tone.   
“I’m going out to find her and you guys can’t stop me.” I said before speeding off into the cold waste land. They would be fine without me, right now ghost was my only thoughts. I drove as fast as I could not letting up on the throttle. The snow coming down started to get harder as the miles past. My sight getting worse and worse with each passing moment. “Cal come in, please. This is wash, if you read me please come in.” I listened to wash over the radio not caring if he was going to be pissed at me.   
“Wash you can’t stop me from doing this you know that have to do this myself. Cal out.” I turned off my radio listening to the beeping as I got closer and closer to my AI unit. I was going to get her back and no one could take her away again. I tried to keep my eyes out for anything that might kill me but it was getting hard with the snow. I stopped as the beeping started to go nuts.   
I got off and looked around I noticed a red light in the snow. I ran over and pushed away the snow finding my AI unit. Someone had dropped it out here, but why? I looked around as Maine jumped in front of me sending a wave of snow my way. I jumped back and put the unit on my back. I got ready to fight and turned on my radio. The team’s voices started to flood my head but my only focus was on Maine or the Meta as he was now known.  
He gave his weird growl and started to walk toward me looking at me like he could kill me. He probably was going to kill me. He started to run at me getting out his weapon. The weird alien thing he had, I wasn’t sure what it was called. “You can’t have my AI Maine. I can’t live without it, so if you’re going to take it you better kill me first.” Sigma came out and smirked at me. “We plan to Agent California.” I scowled and ran at him pulling out my pistol starting to empty my clip into him. He didn’t flinch meaning he was stronger than the last time we fought. “Wash come in. I need help, I met up with the Meta.” I said before starting to run to the warthog.   
I got to it before he could and started it up driving away as fast as I could. I could tell he was taking chase behind me and I knew he wasn’t far from me. I drove as fast as I could back to the ship. It was going to take a while if they didn’t get my transmission. “Please I need an evac now!” I yelled into the radio as I drove. “Fine we’ll be there soon.” I sighed happy to hear wash’s voice. I looked back and wished I hadn’t. Maine was quickly closing in on me and he looked pissed. I turned back around and prayed to whoever that I got out of this ok.   
As if an answer from god, the ship started to fly down landing so I could drive in. I smiled and almost laughed as I drove up the ramp. Once I was in the ramp was lifted as we started to fly. I pulled off my helmet and laughed going over to wash. “You have no idea how happy I am to see you guys.” Wash laughed a bit patting my shoulder. “So let’s see that AI.” I nodded and pulled it off of my back pushing the button letting her back into my implant.   
For the first time in a long time I heard her voice and everything was ok again. “Cal is that you?” I smiled a bit. “Yea it’s me kid. I’m back” I heard her give a sigh. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //i know this is a short chapter but its really just a little thing i needed to show.

**Author's Note:**

> //hey guys i would love to get some comments from you guys and i would love to hear some of your ideas.


End file.
